Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to applications executing on servers, and more particularly to a method and system for managing session creation within a server pool having servers executing multiple versions of an application.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Transactions facilitated by a payment service provider may involve multiple steps or stages, where each step takes place on a separate web page. Each web page may be provided by a server executing an application corresponding to that transaction. For reliability, availability, and other considerations, many payment service providers use large numbers of servers in a server pool, and each web page provided as part of a transaction may be provided by a different server in the server pool executing the application. However, some payment service providers frequently upgrade the versions of applications executing on servers that facilitate the services of the payment provider. When a user's transaction with a payment service provider begins on a server executing an older version of an application, e.g., a version of an application that is scheduled to be obsolete or upgraded, and if the number of other servers in the server pool executing that older version is decreasing, users may experience delays in transaction processing for subsequent steps of the transaction.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for managing multiple versions of applications in a server pool.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.